Rekindled Ashes
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Spoilers! A story of the pains of loss and love, of loosing the one you love and struggling to regain them. While Luke and Tear come to terms with their own feelings Natalia learns something that is bound to change her life forever. LukexTear, minor GxN.
1. Dying Embers

Rekindled Ashes

_Yo folks, I couldn't help myself here, I had to do a LukexTear one-shot…although, if enough people like it and I can make my brain tick enough it may not have to stay a one-shot. So yeah, this is simply taken from my own personal interpretation of the __**ending**__. Yes, you have been warned, spoilers galore. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything but the computer I'm typing on…and technically that's my parents'._

Luke approached the group of five slowly, for the first time feeling a distinct nervousness over being with them again. His friends; the people he had left behind nearly a year ago now. But that would all be fixed today, on his twentieth birthday—well, Asch's twentieth birthday. A lot had changed over the past year, he was almost frightened, frightened that they would not recognize him.—that _she_ would not recognize him. Mystearica. The one to whom he was returning, the one he had promised to come back to…the one who had told him she loved him. But then again, maybe it was not really him returning after all, who could say, really?

Still walking forward, albeit slowly, Luke saw his friends and former companions rise to leave, presumably at some logic of Jade's. It was at this moment that it happened; Tear looked up.

"Why…are you here?"

Luke felt his heart almost stop as he heard the gorgeous Hymnist's voice echo throughout Tataroo Valley for the first time in nearly a year. Gosh, she was beautiful. Composing himself Luke let out a soft smile.

"This place…has a nice view of Hod…and also, I promised someone."

Tear felt as though her world had finally, once again, been made complete. Letting out a low gasp as an unnoticed tear trickled down her face the brunette Hymnist joined her companions in approaching the long-lost figure of Luke, the only man she had ever loved.

Luke felt slightly overwhelmed at the sudden attention he was receiving, especially after nearly a full year's solitude. Natalia and Anise were pressing up to him, both jointly scolding him for his absence and questioning him on it. Guy, well he was trying to get in a swing at his best friend, while avoiding any physical contact with the two females. And Jade, well Jade was simply standing there, looking like he knew everything.

Simply put, nothing had changed. They were still the same people he had left behind, but it was Tear who really interested him. The Fonic Hymnist was holding back slightly, seemingly unsure of how she should be acting.

Seeing the two obvious lovebirds' dilemma, Jade stepped in.

"Now, now, why don't we let those two lovebirds be alone for a moment, hm?" he asked, allowing his hands to find their way into his pockets.

"But Colonel! Luke just got back!" Anise whined, after all, her and Natalia had as much right as Tear to talk to Luke.

"Jade's right Anise," Guy mumbled, almost inaudibly. He, unlike the two girls, was able to sense the tension in the air, weak as it might be. Clearly Luke and Tear had some talking to do.—and the blond noble could sense that it might not be the happiest of discussions.

Natalia managed, for once, to catch the underlying statement and pulled back from her cousin.

"Yes Anise, I am certain we shall find plenty of time to speak to Luke in the near future," the blonde princess lectured, already walking back towards Jade.

Walking up to Luke, Guy punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't know what you've been up to, but good luck," the swordsman whispered, low enough for Luke's ears only. "And don't you dare keep any secrets from her this time." Leaving Luke with only that warning Guy made his way towards the others, falling in alongside Anise who had finally relented and moved away.

"Well, shall we be on our way?" Jade asked redundantly, for he was already walking away from the area.

Luke let out a shuddering gasp as the other four people wound their way away from himself and Tear. One could only hope that they would not try to spy on them…again.

"T-tear?" the red head whispered quietly, as a soft breeze rose and lifted the end of his cloak—Asch's cloak, slightly. "I…I'm sorry," he continued, unsure of what else to say. What else was there to say?

"No…don't apologize," Tear murmured in reply, eyes focused on the flowers surrounding her feet in profusion. "I…I don't want to hear any more apologies. It's…it's not your fault, what happened. All you did was do what…you had to do, right? But…but you're here now and…and that's what matters, right?" She asked, looking up as two fresh tears trickled delicately from her sapphire orbs.

Luke's eyes widened as he gazed into Tear's eyes. She was…crying? Never before had the Duke's son seen her cry before; and she had had every reason to. Stepping forward the young swordsman caught her in a tight hug, holding her head to his chest.

"Maybe, but…but there's more to this than that, Tear.

Wrapping her own arms around Luke's torso Tear squeezed her eyes tight as she surrendered herself to his embrace.

"Why…what is it? Please…please don't tell me it's something bad. We-we've had enough of that to last us. I mean, if you're still here then your fonons…are they?"

"No Tear, we…we won't have to worry about that ever again," Luke replied, voice somewhat strained.

Freeing herself from the hug, Tear gazed up into Luke's beautiful, jade gaze. "Well, that's good then!" she forced out cheerfully, wanting to look on the positive as much as possible. Something about this situation was unsettling. Here she was again, with Luke, finally! Yet something was clearly amiss.

Smiling at the brunette teen, Luke tilted his head so he could gaze at the full moon that shone its brilliance down upon them, illuminating the scene.

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of relieved."

"Kind of?" she yelped out, now she was confused. Something was definitely wrong. Maybe this was all some kind of sick dream? But if it was what would be worse, the dream?—or reality without Luke…again? Yet she just could not grasp the situation. Why was Luke acting like this? And why could she not shake this feeling?

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" she demanded harshly as the breeze picked up again, slightly harder this time. There it was, the Key of Lorelei, sheathed horizontally across Luke's back for easy access, as it had always been. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so why, why was he acting this way?

"L-Luke? What's going on?" she cried out, feeling fresh tears well up in her eyes. Luke _was_ here. He was right in front of her for goodness' sake! Yet something was so very wrong. "Why are you talking like this?

Shaking his head Luke let out a weak chuckle. Maybe he was just afraid, or maybe he was just thoroughly disgusted with himself. He was opt to go with the former though, for he knew he was terrified of Tear's reaction. Regardless of the outcome, now was the time to do the one thing he had been afraid to do for nearly a year now: tell Mystearica Grants the full story.

"Who knows Tear…maybe that reality would've been better than this one, or maybe this reality is better…who knows for certain? Yet here I am, in the flesh. Yes, flesh. No more fonons. But not my flesh. I…I guess I can't ever think of it as mine, this body."

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Tear demanded, interrupting him, "I don't understand."

"I…I'm not myself anymore Tear. I mean, _I'm_ still me, but this body…it-it's Asch's…" Fidgeting noticeably Luke refused to look at Tear. She was certain to be disgusted by him now, living in his Original's body like he had a greater right to existence than Asch had had!

Placing a gentle hand beneath Luke's chin she pulled his head up so they were seeing eye-to-eye. So that was it. Sure, it seemed a bit odd, but he was alive!

"Luke, tell me, what happened?" she asked with a gentle, reassuring smile.

Luke felt as though a million tonnes had been removed from his shoulders at that simple gesture from Tear. That smile. Sighing with relief that she had not rejected him the redhead relaxed slightly.

"W-well, I freed Lorelei like I said I would, and it helped me escape by taking me safely through Hod as it crumbled. As I was being transported outside Asch fell through the ceiling and I caught him…or, well, his body anyway. It was then that I realized that my body was vapourizing into individual fonons and I guess it was sometime during the escape that Lorelei transferred my soul into Asch. All I know is that when I woke up I was in the valley and wearing Asch's clothing…along with a few good scars and memories I had never had before. The memories of his childhood."

Taking a step forward Tear wrapped her arms around Luke's torso once again. Laying her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat as she processed this information.

"T-Tear?" he mumbled again after several minutes of unnerving silence.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about what an idiot you are. I mean, why were you so nervous about telling me this? It's not like it was something you had any control over, nor do I believe it's really a bad thing."

"Really? I was afraid you'd reject me…for being Asch now."

"Idiot," Tear stated flatly, glancing up into Luke's emerald eyes. "You're you, not Asch. So whatever state your body is in I still…I still love you, okay?" she was whispering by the time she got to the last part, but it did not matter, for Luke heard her anyway.

Wrapping his arms around the woman he loved Luke was finally able to truly smile for the first time in a very long time.

"Thank you, Tear."

_So? Was it terrible? I kinda think it was. DX But it _is_ nearly two in the morning…and I'm sleepy. I think if I get enough feedback I will continue this. As I was writing I got a feasible idea for a continuation…what do you guys think of a continuation? Oh! And kudos to anyone who understood the title before even reading the fic! XD_

_I made a few modifications now, such as it only being about a year since Luke left…I didn't know that before. –sweat- And also, should I change the sword thing? When I wrote this I didn't know that the Key of Lorelei was __**not**__ kept in a scabbard, consequently…well, you get the drift. I plan on continuing this, but if I do I'm sticking with the content of this document…so, thanks to genetics, he WOULD be right handed…only I'm a lefty…and we lefties, we need to stick together. –tear- Yup, I'm torn over this. Heheh…_

_Well, if you're reading this then it is evident that you know what I opted to go with. XD _


	2. Dead Flames

Well, the votes are in and just about everyone says I should continue this story. Yet I believe you will all be waiting quite a little while before you get the next chapter of it. Unfortunately IB exams are fast approaching, I'm supposed to be working on my World Lit papers now and I have three other stories to work on…one that hasn't been updated since November. –Cringes- So, as you may well guess, I won't be starting it until after IB exams are over (I write my last one May 15). And after THAT I have Animé North to go to. So I decided for both symbolic reasons and practicality that the next chapter be posted **June Fourth**. Why June 4th? That will be revealed in due time, yet I feel compelled to warn you that this story may be a little sad. There will be one part within the story (the reason for the date) that holds significance within my life. It is for this reason that I hereby dedicate this story to my brother, Joel, for reasons that will also be made clear in due time.

I sincerely hope you are all willing to stick out the wait with me, and I promise to have a good hunk written by post-day, 'kay? If anyone wishes to PM me with questions or ideas about anything, feel free to do so.

And for a better summary…

Luke is back, yet with him comes great news for the group—and especially Natalia. Asch, whose very existence was thought to be lost on that horrific day in Eldrant, still exists, if not in human form. There may yet exist a way to retrieve his lost soul and return him to a physical form—and the answer lies within Fomicry. Yet with the loss of Fonic powers, is it even possible us Fomicry anymore? And what of Lorelei?

While Natalia struggles for the one she loves, Guy finds himself being forced to face a painful truth—just what is Natalia to him? Does the stubborn princess mean more to him than even he knows? Can he overcome his own fears in time to act? And what of the Fontech? With the fonon dissipation he also finds the need to try to prevent it—for his Fontech.

While Natalia and Guy struggle to come to terms with their own emotions Luke and Tear finally find the strength to act upon theirs. Can the two finally settle down and find the peace they so desperately deserve? Can they find it in one another? Find happiness?

Anise swore to reform the Order of Lorelei, and that's exactly what she plans to do—especially now that her 'patron' had returned.—she would form a new Order, change the running of both countries so that people might find peace without the Score. Yet is becoming Fon Master impossible for a young lady? A female? Women never held such positions in the old Order…that's why they needed a new one!

Jade had felt compelled to take up his long-standing duties as the _Father of Fomicry_. Yet how could one study Fomicry when the fonon dissipation was so eminent? Working alongside Guy he researches for a way out of the horrible truth that lies in their immediate future.—that of life without the fonons they had grown so dependant upon.

Sooooooooooooooo? What do you think? Does it sound good?! At all? It is going to take some serious writing to get it all down. . .it should be fun to write. XP

And as was aforementioned, don't be afraid to PM me on anything you're curious about.

* * *

_Well, after a long wait, here's chapter two!_

* * *

"_Thank you, Tear."_

"Don't thank me. Just tell me…"

"Tell you what?" he asked as the melodist trailed off.

"…nothing, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Gazing at the brunette songstress Luke moved his hands to her shoulders before speaking, "Tear don't be like this. Tell me what's bothering you," he murmured in a low voice, "don't hide things from me."

Tear shook her head at this, brown locks fluttering about as she did so.

"What do you mean 'be like that'? Shouldn't it be 'be like me'? Face it, Luke, secrets and ambiguity are your specialty. Just…consider it payback for all those times before," she joked, smiling broadly.

Despite her smile, Luke knew that there was definitely something bothering Tear. He believed her when she said his _condition_ did not bother her. Yet what was bothering her then?

Ignoring the confusion in Luke's eyes, Tear took him by the hand and gently led him off in the direction the other four had gone in.

"Come on, I'm sure that there are others who want to see you too."

Resisting Tear's pulling; Luke planted his feet, tightening his grip on her hand as he did so.

"Wait, just a little longer," he muttered. In truth he did not want to join with the others yet. Right now he was happy with Tear, just Tear.

Looking back into Luke's gorgeous, emerald gaze, Tear felt herself melt just a little. Finally nodding her consent the fonist gave up and walked back over to Luke, blushing faintly when he did not release her hand.

Throwing back his head, Luke gazed up at the sky, admiring the stars that profusely dotted the blanket of navy so far above them. Off to one side the glow of the moon spilled down upon them, encouraging the selenias—Tear's favourite flowers—to expose their petals to the world.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice, so as not to disturb the peace that had befallen them.

"Yes, it is. It truly is."

"I think that it's only after facing true peril and your own death that one can truly come to appreciate the world and those around them."

Despite her own gaze being on the sky, Tear did not miss the smile Luke sent her way to accompany his last words. Returning the smile, Tear could scarce believe the change that had washed over Luke in the past year. He seemed like a different person now.

Catching the slight bafflement entering Tear's eyes, Luke gave her another, encouraging smile. Taking her free hand in his own free one he began to speak.

"I guess I just learned to value moments like this more. They say that it is when one is closest to death that they feel most alive. Well, that's not quite true. I say surviving that near death experience makes you feel even more alive than ever before."

Looking down at the ground in order to hide the blush she knew was creeping its way even more prominently onto her features, Tear shifted her feet slightly, nervous to touch upon an uncomfortable topic.

"But—"

"—the Tower of Rem?" he cut in, already knowing what was on her mind. "Believe me Tear, that was mild compared to this."

Seeing the shock enter her eyes at his statement, Luke immediately found himself flustered in a manner he was all too familiar with.

"W-well it really wasn't all that bad! A-and I'm fine now! Really!"

"You idiot," she whispered out. No matter how much Luke might value life now, he would always be Luke. "Come on, Natalia will get mad at me if I keep you to myself any longer."

Giving in, Luke allowed himself to be lead away, back towards the others.

"Well, well, look who's back," Jade commented as the two wound their way amongst the selenias to rejoin the other four.

"It's about time!" shrilled Anise as she hopped away from where she had been harassing Guy to stand by Luke.

"Nice to see you guys weren't spying on us…" Luke muttered under his breath.

"Who? Us? Why we'd never dream of such a thing," Jade stated casually, ever quick to catch the comment.

"Natalia and Guy wouldn't let us," complained Anise, who immediately figured out what Luke had said.

Shooting his cousin and best friend a grateful look, Luke sighed.

"It's good to be back."

Weaving his way amongst the women, Guy approached Luke and gave him a quick, welcoming hug.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened, or do we have to guess?"

"Well, I'd make you guess, but since Jade's here he'd probably figure it out so fast it wouldn't be worth the trouble."

"Oh no, really, I'm as interested as the next person. Besides, you don't expect me to explain it on my own, do you? It's so bad for my lungs. I'm not as young as you, you know."

"…you're talking now," Luke pointed out.

"Who? Me? You must be mistaken; I've been as quiet as a mouse."

Knowing better than to argue with Jade, Luke simply shook his head and focused his attention elsewhere.

"So, how did you guys all get here?"

"Noelle's here with the Albiore, if that's what you're asking," Anise pointed out, "the Colonel, Natalia and I came with Noelle. I'm not sure how Guy and Tear got here though."

"Noelle dropped us off earlier," Guy replied.

"Shall we be going?"

Luke hesitated slightly at this before nodding, "yeah, I do want to see my parents."

At this, Natalia, who had remained silent before, stepped forward.

"Yes, I believe that would be a splendid idea. I'm sure Father would love to see you too, Luke."

Luke grinned evilly, as Natalia was speaking, before sprinting off in the general direction they were heading.

"Race ya to the Albiore!"

"Honestly, Luke! That's no way for nobility to behave!"

Shrugging, Guy took off running after the redhead.

"Not to mention he doesn't even know where the Albiore is."

"Oh, and you know any better?" Jade asked to Guy's retreating back.

Shaking her head slightly, Tear attempted to hide a smile as she spoke, "boys."

Several minutes later, the six were comfortably situated inside the Albiore's cozy confines and listening to Noelle fawn over Luke.

"Luke? Is that really you? Where in Auldrant have you been?"

Luke was about to reply when Jade smoothly cut in.

"Yes, I am certain we would all like to know where Luke has been. Guy, explain."

"…I'm not even going to give that the dignity of a reply."

Staring at his best friend, Luke blinked, "but you just did…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the point here, Luke," Anise supplied from the back of the room. "And can we get going? I'd like to get home before next month."

Settling herself into the pilot's seat, Noelle smiled as she began preparations for departure.

"Sure thing Anise, but I still do want to hear this tale."

"As do we all, I'm sure."

Shrugging off Jade's comment Luke looked around at the faces confronting him. Finally his settled his eyes on Tear, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Okay, but before I begin there's one thing I need to tell you all."

"You have obtained our undivided attention."

Choosing to ignore the comment once again, Luke took a deep breath before continuing, "it's about Asch."

At this, Natalia flinched noticeably.

"As I've already told Tear, this body…it's not mine…it's Asch's."

A collective silence fell about the room that was broken only by the humming of the Albiore's propellers. Walking up to Luke, Tear gently slipped her hand into his and gave it a light, encouraging squeeze.

Finding it in himself to speak, Guy quickly threw away any doubts he had possibly been having.

"So? Welcome back, Luke."

Much to everyone's surprise, Natalia stepped forward directly in Guy's footsteps.

"Yes, Luke. No matter the...conditions of your return, it is wonderful to have you back amongst us once again."

Noelle smiled from were she sat and quickly flipped Luke a thumbs up as Anise leapt up and gave Luke a quick hug.

In the background, Jade smiled.

"See? You are you, no matter what," Tear whispered into Luke's ear.

"Thanks guys, really."

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is everyone going today?"

"I should imagine we will all be heading for Baticul."

"Baticul it is then."

* * *

By the time they had arrived safely in Baticul, the sun was well past its zenith and beginning once again to sink into the horizon, heralding the close of yet another day. Gazing up at it, Luke felt the urge to laugh aloud.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Giving his hand a light squeeze, Tear smiled. He was so _cute_ when he acted like this. Yet despite his good cheer she knew that there was something more he was hiding from them. In all of their talking the night before he had failed to clarify as to just why he had been gone for nearly a year.

"Come on you two! We cannot very well show up without Luke."

Shocked out of her thoughts by Natalia's calls, Tear began dragging Luke on.

"Yes, but let's go."

Allowing Tear to drag him along, Luke could not stop his thoughts from drifting to her. 'Beautiful, but nothing compared to her.'

Finally emerging at the top of Baticul's spire, Luke released Tear's hand and made a beeline for his manor. Dashing past the astounded guards he ran straight through, hoping to find his mother along the way.

Sprinting through the courtyard his eyes made a welcoming discovery. There sat his mother, clearly out for a bit of fresh air. Slowing down the redhead approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

"M-mother?"

Glancing up in shock at the voice that had addressed her, Susanne felt her eyes go wide as they settled upon the figure of her thought to be long-lost son.

"Luke? Is…is that really you?"

Not bothering to answer he threw himself straight into her arms, embracing her warmly.

"I've missed you."

Unaware of the tears streaming down her face, Susanne returned the sentiment with all of the love a mother can muster for her son.

"I can't believe it…Luke…"

"I'm back Mother, I'm back."

Spotting the other five newcomers, Susanne quickly stepped back and wiped her eyes. Ever one to remember her manners, the duke's wife quickly motioned them to follow her inside.

"Well now, I suppose I cannot see my son's friends standing around outside! Come in, all of you and get settled. I'll see about getting you something to eat, also."

That being said, the group of six obediently followed the older woman inside to the Drawing Room. Once they were seated, Susanne hailed a servant and sent them to get some food for the group. Summoning another servant she ordered a message to be sent to Duke Fabre who was over meeting with the king.

Seating herself next to her son, Susanne gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I guess you want to know where I've been all this time…"

"Yes, but let's not get on that immediately. It would be best to wait until your father returns form his meeting with my brother."

Luke quickly nodded his agreement, not really wanting to have to tell his story anymore than was absolutely necessary.

By the time Duke Fabre returned, darkness had fallen, along with more than a few eyelids.

Breezing calmly into the Drawing Room, he smiled minutely at the scene before him. Luke and Anise each sat in their respective seats, heads tucked into their chests, breathing lightly in sleep. Tear sat alongside Luke, head resting lightly on his shoulder as she, too, dozed. Jade and Susanne remained fully awake, speaking in soft tones. Only Natalia was absent, having long since departed for home.

Gliding silently over to his wife, Duke Fabre addressed her quietly, "I received your message. Unfortunately I was unable to get away any earlier than now."

Susanne nodded her silent understanding before speaking, "yes, I understand you and Ingobert must have had a lot to discuss."

"Yes," making his way over to Luke, the Duke shook his head in bewilderment. "To be honest with you, I didn't know what to think at first. Yet here he is, safe and sound."

"Yes, I do wish you could have gotten here before he fell asleep, I don't have the heart to wake him."

"Yes, I suppose his story will have to wait for another day."

Susanne nodded her agreement as she gently stroked Luke's cheek.

"I presume you've had rooms prepared for all of our guests."

Once again Susanne nodded, as Jade rose from his seat.

Giving the Duke and his wife each a quick bow, the Malkuthian Colonel bade his leave.

"If you will excuse me then, I would retire for the night."

"Oh yes, Colonel Curtiss, have one of the servants show you to your room and if you'd be so kind to send the servant back here when you are done."

Bowing again, Jade smiled, "it would be my pleasure."

Once the servant had returned and been sent away to escort the other four to their rooms, the Duke and his wife made their way slowly back to their own room, deep in conversation.

"I think it would be a good idea to throw a party. Invite Teodoro and Peony, Luke can tell his story to them then. I think something about it is bothering him."

Duke Fabre nodded his consent to his wife's words.

"Yes, it would prove a wonderful opportunity to have a summit of powers also."

"…are things really that bad?"

Choosing his words carefully, Duke Fabre replied, "we'll have to see."


	3. Tinder for the Flames

_Well, here's chapter three! After a long wait, it's all up on time! However, those of you who came straight here might be advised to go reread chapter one, as that was edited a lot. Also, two is now a chapter, so you might wanna check that out too. _

_I hope you aren't all going to be out for my blood because of something that happens in here though…_

* * *

Luke woke feeling fully refreshed. At some point during the night he had been woken, along with his friends, and escorted to his room. It was hard to explain how good it felt to sleep in his own bed though.

Stretching happily, the redheaded teen quickly pulled on some clothing and sprinted out the door. Gazing up at the sky cheerily, he was not watching where he was going and collided full force with someone. Rubbing his head, he glanced over at the victim of his carelessness.

"T-tear!" he yelped out, immediately rising to help her to her feet, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Shaking her head, Tear smiled at him as she replied, "you idiot. You're always too careless."

Rubbing the back of his head, Luke grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"So where were you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

Turning a deep shade of crimson, Luke suddenly became very interested in the dirt by his feet.

"W-well, I was just hoping to see you…and everyone else! Yeah! All of you!"

"You idiot," she muttered, brushing herself off.

Still gazing at the ground, Luke eventually gathered the courage to look up again before speaking, "so, did you have any breakfast yet?"

"No, I was just coming to get you when you ran me over," she replied with a playful smile.

"S-sorry about that."

Still smiling, Tear held out her hand for him to take.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go eat."

Accepting the proffered hand, Luke allowed himself to be pulled in the general direction of the Drawing Room. Entering the room, the two were warmly greeted by their companions.

"Luke, Tear! It's about time you two got here. You'd almost think you two had had more important _matters_ to attend to," Guy stated with a grin.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Jade fell right into the teasing, "oh, I'm certain those two lovebirds would never dream of such a thing."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ they wouldn't, Colonel," Anise teased darkly.

"D-dream of what?" Luke stuttered out, face turning a deep shade of crimson as he imagined what was being implied.

"Honestly Luke, is sex all you can think about?" Jade muttered offhandedly. It was clear that he and Anise were trying to get under Luke's skin; and doing so very successfully, at that.

"W-what do you mean? W-we never…did anything…like that!" the redhead stuttered out, turning yet another interesting shade of red, this one darker than his hair.

Shaking her head, Tear decided to intervene before Luke said something he would regret later on.

"Luke, you know he enjoys baiting you," she whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "so just ignore him."

Trying his best to comply with the songstress' advice, Luke turned his gaze to his cousin, the only one who had not begun teasing him and Tear.

By the time Luke had finished turning his head; Natalia had already got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

"Luke! How could you even _think_ such a thing!?" she lectured sharply, glaring at the younger man as she did so. Although she had initially failed to catch the underlying statement, the word 'sex' had been enough to key the naïve princess in on what was being discussed. "That is no way for royalty to behave!"

Much to Luke and Tear's immense relief, the Duke and his wife chose that moment to make their entrance, effectively calling a halt to all teasing.

Motioning those around him to seat themselves, Duke Fabre addressed the small gathering.

"I hope you all slept well," he began, pausing momentarily to wait for nods of acquiescence, he continued, "I would like to take this opportunity to invite all of you, and your respective leaders, to join us for a party in Luke's honour. This will also serve as a summit of nations so that the recent trouble surrounding our world may be discussed."

Glances were passed around the room before Jade rose, electing himself spokesperson.

With a stiff bow, the devious colonel addressed the Duke, "it would be our deepest honour."

Motioning a servant forward, Duke Fabre accepted a small parcel from them and began sorting through its contents.

"I've prepared these invitations for those parties concerned, if would all be so kind as to present these to those concerned the party will be in ten days' time."

With those final words, the Duke took his wife by the arm and guided her out to the garden.

Raising an eyebrow, Anise collected her own invitation and one for Grand Maestro Tritheim.

"I suppose we should all get going then, one week isn't much time to get home, ready, and then get back here," she stated as the others moved in for their own invitations.

Once the other five had collected their envelopes and wandered off to grab their bags and meet with Noelle, Tear turned to Luke.

"I…guess this is good-bye again."

Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, Luke smiled weakly.

"It's only for a little while; I'll see you again in a week. Maybe earlier, if you hurry," he muttered, losing himself within Tear's gorgeous, blue eyes. Cupping her chin gently he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Surrendering herself to Luke, Tear wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Several moments later, the two pulled apart, breathless and blushing.

Glancing down at his feet, Luke shifted uncomfortably as he regained the nerve to speak.

"Uh…well, I guess you should be going now. You, uh, wouldn't want them to leave without you."

Nodding her head, Tear turned and made her way to the door without a word. As she reached it, she glanced back over her shoulder to where the redhead still stood, his face rivaling his hair.

"You'd better meet us at the port."

Smiling up at the now-empty doorway, Luke replied, "of course."

* * *

Lying back on his bed, Luke stared up at the ceiling dismally. If only Tear had not had to deliver the invitation to Teodoro, then there would have been no reason for her to leave. As it was, he had been looking forward to the day before the party for eight days now. That meant Tear would be back tomorrow, at least. As much as he would never admit it, he had nearly cried when they had all departed on the Albiore. After being alone for so long, it was really hard to say good-bye to them all again so soon.

Climbing weakly to his feet, the redhead made his way out to the courtyard where his mother and father were overseeing preparations for the get-together. Seating himself on a bench alongside his mother, Luke gave her a quick hug as he observed the preparations. Nothing too spectacular was occurring, decorations were being hung, tables were being set up and lighting was being fixed. The real fun would start in two days' time, when the cooks came out.

Spotting his cousin waving him down from the other side of the yard, Luke rose to his feet. Bidding his mother a quick farewell, the redhead walked over to join his cousin by the flowerbed.

"You wanted to see me, Natalia?"

"Yes, I was just concerned about how you have been fairing since you got back."

Luke shrugged, "well enough. It's been a little boring, but that's life. Why?"

Turning around, Natalia knelt down by the flowers, placing her attention on them, rather than her cousin.

"You know that you are like a brother to me, right? I care, Luke. I do."

Pausing uncertainly, Luke swallowed, "yeah, I know. Look, Natalia, there's something I haven't told you."

Turning back to Luke, Natalia gave him a questioning look.

"It's…it's about the reason I never came back right away. I was just going to say it at the dinner, when father gets me to tell my story, but I think you deserve to know now."

"If it is hard then you do not hav—"

"—no, I do have to. Natalia, the reason I was unable to return right away is linked to Asch," pausing to allow Natalia to digest this new information, Luke continued, "please don't get your hopes up in believing he's still alive, because he is dead. Dead, but not gone."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"It's…a little hard to explain. I don't really understand it all myself. It has something to do with his fonic signature being the same as Lorelei's. Since we released Lorelei in such close proximity to Asch's death, he ended up getting taken to the Fon Belt with Lorelei. Like I said, I don't really understand it all myself, but that's roughly it. He's dead, but not beyond access."

"We should…talk to Jade. Are you planning on telling everyone else about this?"

"I might, we can talk to Jade tomorrow."

"Yes, we shall do that."

Seeing the conflicted look on the blonde princess' face, Luke decided it would be best to leave her with her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I should go help with preparations."

"Yes, I imagine that would be wise," Natalia replied, almost mechanically. The news that Asch might still be within her reach was overwhelming. There was no doubt that she loved him, however it left a conflicting feeling in her heart. Of late, she had been feeling a growing set of emotions for Guy, knowing this, and knowing that Asch was still there, left a bad taste in her mouth. For once, the selfless princess felt her heart torn in two.

* * *

Luke had spent the morning waiting impatiently at the piers for the familiar speck of the Albiore to appear on the horizon. Once it had he had immediately pulled Tear and Jade aside to speak to them in private. Relaying the same information to them that he had to Natalia the previous afternoon, Luke waited impatiently as Jade pondered the information.

"Well?"

"Hush, Luke!" Tear reprimanded as the redhead demonstrated his impatience yet again, "you're not helping matters."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm going to need some time to look into this. You should just head on home, I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

Glancing between the two, Luke finally nodded in agreement. "Okay, come on Tear," he agreed, walking back towards his manor.

Taking a glance back at Jade, Tear addressed him, "so, what do you make of this?"

"I can't say for certain yet, but I do wish he had told me sooner."

"Well, you can't really blame him," Tear jumped in on Luke's behalf, "he was a little preoccupied."

"Yes, perhaps so…"

"Tear!"

Turning his back to Tear, Jade began to walk away.

"You better hurry; it seems your boyfriend is calling."

Tear sighed, that Luke.

The remainder of the day was spent setting up and settling in the new guests, leaving him very little time to visit with Tear, much to Luke's displeasure.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Luke flopped down on his bed. He was in desperate need of a good washing. He had somehow been coerced into doing heavy labour for his own party. Rolling over he yanked the covers up over himself. That would have to wait though; right now he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and hope tomorrow never came.

* * *

The next day did come, however. The sun rose over the city's mass, shedding light into every corner as it chased away the shadows. This included Luke's bedroom, much to his displeasure. Scrunching his eyes tight, the redhead attempted to return to his dreams. However the sun persisted and he was soon forced to rise. Grabbing a change of clothing, he dragged himself off to the bath. Might as well start with clean.

Tear watched with mild amusement as Luke dragged himself by, not even noticing her presence in his delirium. Shaking her head, the melodist made her way toward the kitchen, intending to help with the preparation of the food.

Entering the large, spacious room, Tear winced at the sight that befell her eyes. There was Natalia, in an apron, looking ready to burn the place down. The majority of the cooks were hanging towards the back, attempting to avoid the nauseating smells emitting from whatever it was Natalia was attempting to prepare.

"Uh, Natalia, what are you doing?"

"Tear! Excellent timing! It would appear that the salad has caught fire, could you go put that out for me?"

Wincing again, Tear hurried to get a towel, which she immediately used to beat back the flames.

"Natalia, how do you light a salad on fire? You aren't supposed to cook it."

"You aren't…?"

Tear sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Surprisingly enough, the day flew by. With the nobles visiting and so many last-minute preparations, everyone was kept busy. Tear attempting to keep the Fabre's kitchen intact, Luke and Guy cleaning, Anise setting tables and Jade visiting the other nobility with Peony.

Eventually the day passed and evening came. The guests all arrived and dinner was served. Throughout the meal idle chitchat was exchanged as good food was served. Thankfully someone had had the sense to throw away all of Natalia's 'cooking'.

Eventually the speech died down and attention was focused on Luke. While many of those gathered knew Luke's story, a good number also did not.

Realizing what they were waiting for, Luke eventually climbed to his feet, if somewhat reluctantly, and began to relate what had befallen him since that horrific day in Eldrant. He related all of the events, leaving out nothing. He even opted to tell them about Asch, which brought about a chorus of startled whispers.

Once he had finished, the redhead placed a hand to his brow.

"I-I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Duke Fabre nodded his consent as the group's attention was turned to Jade, the only one amongst them with the knowledge necessary to analyze Asch's predicament.

Tear, however, was only half paying attention to the rest of the group as she watched Luke walk away. Clearly something was bothering him; otherwise he would not have left like that.

Forcing herself to pay attention to the conversation, her mind never completely left Luke. Eventually, however, the conversation died down and Tear rose to her feet.

"I'm going to go check on Luke, he didn't look so good."

Realizing that barely anyone had even heard her, the songstress took a glass of water and made her way towards Luke's room.

Luke was trying futilely to sleep when a soft tap came at his door. Lifting his head, he turned to face the object as he spoke, "come in."

He was mildly surprised when Tear stepped into the room and made her way over to him, after shutting the door.

Setting the glass down, Tear smiled at him.

"I decided to come check on you. You didn't look so good earlier."

Sitting up, Luke smiled at her before speaking, "I'm fine, just tired from all of the events."

Tear was forced to turn her head hastily to hide a blush when Luke sat up. Why did he have to sleep in only his boxers? Sure, she had seen him topless before, but now it just seemed…embarrassing almost.

"That's good then."

"Thanks for worrying about me though."

Tear felt herself blush again, why did he have to be so sweet at times? "It's nothing, really! I just care about you, you know…"

Luke smiled even wider at this, despite his own blush. Why did he and Tear have such obvious difficulty saying what they meant?

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you…no, never mind, forget it."

Shooting the girl, who had finally turned back to face him, blush and all, a quizzical look, Luke cocked his head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"…it's nothing."

Reaching over, Luke cupped her chin gently, pulling her to face him. Bending over he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before speaking, "I love you, Tear. I do."

Smiling broadly, Tear wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she caught him in another kiss. She had been waiting so long to hear those words that finally hearing them overwhelmed her with emotion. Right now she would give him anything.

Returning the kiss enthusiastically, Luke ran his fingers through her long hair. Somehow he felt that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

As the party was breaking up, Guy glanced around.

"Hey, did anybody see Tear come back?"

Raising an eyebrow, Anise shook her head.

Resting his forehead on his palm, Guy shook his head minutely.

"That sly little dog…"

* * *

_So, now you can all shoot me, hang me from my toes, skin me and make my hide into a tepee if you so desire…I probably deserve nothing less. I didn't have a choice though, really! After a lot of discussion and thought, it was decided this was the best way to go about what I wanted to get done…nay, __**had**__ to get done. _

_I'm sorry if parts of this chapter, or the last, felt a little rushed, I wrote most of them between midnight and two-thirty in the morning. This was over several different sittings, but that's the best time to write in my house. My family is noisy. I can guarantee that reviews will get you another chapter faster though! –smiles- _

_On a final note, I'm going to take this time to wish my brother a happy birthday. If the word 'happy' may be used, that is._

* * *

Our Rose Beyond the Wall.


	4. Smoky Dawn

_Sorry it took so long, guys, I just forgot how long it had been since you'd had an update. So here it is. It's a little short, and not a lot happens. I've set up for a bunch next chapter though, so I hope that makes up for my laziness! It doesn't? Crap…_

_Review pwease?_

* * *

Sol's rays crept boldly into the room, illuminating the scene in all of its apparent disarray. This was complimentary of the one who resided there. Books were stacked messily on a solitary, small shelf, along with papers and other, random objects. Only the person's sword was kept clear, hung on the wall neatly, free of the mess. The floor fared no better, as it was cluttered with more books and many articles of clothing; some of which were distinctly out of place.

Tear was warm. She felt completely comfortable as the sunlight streamed in, slowly waking her from her pleasant dreams. Waking more, Tear eventually attempted to shift as she prepared to fully regain her senses. In doing so, the brunette hymnist found herself restrained and unable to move. Waking fully at this new development, Tear attempted to sit up, only to find the restraints around her waist were still in place. Opening her eyes, she gave a slight start at her surroundings, before realizing where she was: Luke's room. Her back was pressed into his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her firmly in place.

Shaking her head slightly, Tear attempted to clear it of the confused feelings and emotions that were interfering with her judgment. Her training was telling her that she was in a bad spot and that she should move: now. Yet her body had other plans. Anyway, there was no real harm in just lying there, was there? It was not like they were doing anything wrong. Last night, however…

At this, Tear sat bolt upright, dragging Luke with her. Turning to face him, she cried out frantically," L-Luke? D-did we? Last night? Did we…?" After all, maybe it had all just been a dream.

Blinking groggily, Luke attempted to focus his eyes as Tear was speaking. Finally adjusting his eyes, the redhead felt his face flare up at the sight that greeted his emerald eyes. Turning away politely, Luke pointed to Tear's chest.

"Um…uh, Tear?"

Looking down, Tear felt her own face heat up as she realized what Luke was pointing to. Grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over her bare torso, she leaned back against the headrest, trying to sort her thoughts. It was fairly obvious that last night had not been a dream. She still was not too sure how she felt about this though. She loved Luke, there could be no doubt about that. She would have waited her whole life for him to return without a second thought. Yet this was most certainly an unexpected development.

Sighing, the brunette hymnist shook her head slightly, what was she doing fretting over it anyway? What was done was done and there was no going back. In fact, she was not too certain how much she even wanted to. He had finally said what she had waited so long to hear, and that was enough for her.

Turning back to face him, Tear smiled when she laid eyes upon Luke. He was sitting there, long hair falling to cover part of his face, and pointedly looking anywhere but at her. It was really cute how embarrassed he was, although, it was not really her place to talk.

"Luke?"

Flinching slightly at Tear's voice, Luke tentatively turned to face her, almost afraid for what she might do to him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the redhead eventually found his voice, "w-what is it, Tear?"

"We're going to have to talk later…but for now I think it would be best if I headed for my own room, before someone finds us," she replied matter-of-factly.

Luke blinked slightly in response to this, amazed that he was not being lectured—or worse. Eventually the redhead nodded weakly, the logic in Tear's words finally sinking in.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, confidence returning now that he realized he was not going to get yelled at. Shoving the hair out of his face, he finally turned to look at Tear, smiling slightly. "Could you imagine? They'd never let us live it down…"

Suddenly, Tear did something very unexpected, she started to laugh. "Yeah, Anise would find some way to blackmail us, I'm sure."

Finding the laughter infectious, Luke let out a few chuckles too. "Yeah, well what about Jade? Could you imagine?"

Clapping her free hand over her mouth, Tear chuckled, "yeah, I'm sure that would go over well for us."

Luke paused momentarily, a goofy smile on his face as he imagined the outcome. Suddenly the redhead shuddered, letting out a slight groan.

"Luke? What is it?" Tear asked, leaning over to place a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Natalia."

Biting her lip, Tear blinked several times before nodding her head. "I should go…" she muttered, not even wanting to imagine what would happen if Natalia found out. The brunette songstress was pretty certain she would never see Luke alive again should that happen.

Nodding his agreement, Luke looked away to allow Tear a chance to get dressed.—to which the girl was thankful, as the night before still did nothing to ease her embarrassment.

"Okay."

Turning to face the voice, Luke found himself confronted by a fully clothed Tear, who greeted him with a smile.

"I'll see you later on," she whispered, then slipped out of the room without waiting for a reply.

Rolling over, Luke sighed slightly. That was so like Tear. Closing his eyes, the redhead allowed his thoughts to wander, knowing going back to sleep would be nigh on impossible at this point. He had likely only fallen asleep the night before out of pure exhaustion. So much had happened lately! Adding this into the equation simply left the noble's son feeling flustered. Flustered and with a lot to think about.

* * *

Once she escaped the confines of Luke's room, Tear slumped limply against the door for a moment. Taking several deep breaths, the brunette teen eventually righted herself and made for the room she was sharing with Anise, careful to avoid the guards as she did so. The songstress was also left with a lot to think about.—to think about and maybe to be slightly afraid of. The teen had never found herself in such a situation before, nor with such feelings, and she was not entirely certain what to think; and she most certainly was not sure what she had been thinking the night before. She knew that what she had done was morally wrong, yet somehow she could not find it in herself to regret it. That fact scared her the most. If she did not regret it now, then what was to stop it from happening in the future? Would she even _want_ to stop it?

Stopping sharply at this thought, Tear shock her head fiercely before striding on purposefully. Now was not the time to be thinking such things.

Arriving at the door to their room, Tear inched it open slowly, sighing with relief at seeing Anise still asleep. Creeping in she shut the door quietly before climbing straight into her bed. She was not about to risk waking Anise by getting changed. Laying down, Tear settled herself onto her pillows in an effort to get a little more sleep.

"_So _where were you all night?"

Tear groaned inwardly as she felt the bed she was lying on sag as extra weight was added to it.

"Tear, c'mon! You'd better be ready to 'fess up!"

Relenting, Tear sat up and allowed her eyes to settle on the small form of Anise seated comfortably on the foot of her bed. Taking a deep breath, tear braced herself for what was to come.

"What do you mean, Anise?"

"I _mean_ about you not coming to bed last night! Just what were you and Luke up to that was so…important?"

Seeing Tear's crimson face, Anise let her jaw drop slightly.

"Wait…seriously?! Wow, this is seriously huge!"

"Shh! Anise, quiet down!" Tear demanded in a low hiss.

Grinning, Anise complied and dropped her tone.

"So you guys really…did it?"

"I-I never said that!" Tear yelped out, all training going out the window as she blushed harder.

Shaking her head, Anise chuckled, "no, but your face gives it away."

Sighing, Tear averted her gaze.

"Is it really that obvious…?" she asked reluctantly.

Yup!" the black-haired girl chirped out cheerfully. Seeing the slightly fearful look on Tear's face, Anise sighed, "but I'll keep quiet for you."

Looking up to meet Anise's eyes, Tear smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Anise."

"It's fine! When you marry Luke you can pay me back, okay!" the teen grinned out, winking playfully. "You'll have money then."

Groaning, Tear flopped back onto her pillows. Some things would never change.

"Good night, Anise."

Laughing gleefully, the teen made her way back to her own bed.

"Night, Tear."

* * *

Some time later the group of six was once again gathered around the Fabres' breakfast table. Unable to control her grin, Anise continually glanced from Tear to Luke—who were sitting as far apart from one another as possible. It was not lost upon the rest of the table's occupants, either, how the two refused to look at one another.

Finally unable to stand the silence, Guy spoke up, "so, Jade, what do you make of what Luke told us last night?"

Shrugging, the colonel fiddled with his fork for a moment longer before replying, "I can't say anything for certain yet. This is going to require a extensive amount of research on, I should imagine, everyone's part. I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Pausing yet again, Jade fixed his glasses, shifting his focus to Luke. "Luke, how is it that you know all of this anyway?"

Glancing over to Jade, the redhead shrugged before replying, "I…I'm not too sure. I _think _Lorelei told me, but I don't recall for certain."

Nodding, Jade pushed his chair back and stood. He had been expecting such an answer.

"Well, I suppose I should be preparing to leave soon, as should the rest of you. Anise, a word with you please?"

Nodding eagerly, the former Fon Master Guard leapt to her feet and trotted out after the colonel.

Rising to her feet after the other two, Natalia nodded to the rest of the group. "Well, it has been a pleasure, but I too must be heading back to the palace to see Father."

Saying their goodbyes, the remaining three quickly dispersed in suite of the others. Tear heading back to her room, while Luke and Guy made for the courtyard.

"So, Luke."

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Tear up to last night?"

Flinching, Luke turned his attention to the ground, suddenly very intent on the stones beneath his feet.

"N-nothing! We…she just stopped in and then fell asleep while we were talking! T-that's all," he lied, blushing profusely.

"Luke…"

"W-what?!"

"You're lieing," Guy announced, "anyone can see it…well, anyone except maybe Natalia. The two of you are about as subtle as Natalia's lack of cooking skills."

Stopping, Luke looked up and frowned, "are we really that obvious?"

"'fraid so Luke. I'm afraid so."

Sighing, Luke met Guy's eyes for a moment before looking away. "Promise you won't tell Natalia?"

Guy laughed at this, "I promise; I really prefer you alive, anyway."

Luke winced at this.

"Thanks, Guy."

"Hey, no problem."

* * *

"What was it you wanted to see me about, Colonel?" Anise asked as the two walked the halls of the Fabre Manor.

"I'd like to take a trip to Daath for awhile. I imagine it would be the best place for me to get access to the information I need."

Nodding, Anise smiled happily.

"Sure! I can manage that, when did you want to come?"

"Immediately, if I can arrange it."

"Okay! You go talk to Peony and I'll let Grand Maestro Tritheim know!"

"Sounds good. Thank you, Anise."

"No problem!" she replied cheerfully before bounding off.

"…now the fun starts," Jade muttered solemnly to himself. He would never admit it, but this issue was worrisome. Anything foreign like that in the Fon Belt could prove dangerous.


	5. Spark at Dawn

Jade sighed in mild frustration from where he sat in Daath's archival library. Since it was only accessible to the Order's higher-ups, it really got very little traffic. This privacy was exactly what the fonist lavished in as he looked into the issue surrounding Asch and Luke. Unfortunately there was little to see. Few records had survived from Yulia's Day, and her words held a lot of merit as she had been the only known human to ever come in direct contact with Lorelei. Even rarer were records surrounding the Fon Belt itself. Trying to research both with any degree of solidity was worse than searching for a needle in a stack of needles.—a specific needle, mind you.

The fact that he gave little to no credit to secondary writings was not helping Jade's case either. Yet he knew it would do him no good to find some else's interpretations of Yulia's work. If they misinterpreted something it could prove disastrous. That was why he trusted only himself.

Shoving his collection of scrolls and books aside, Jade opened yet another thick, leather-bound tome. Flipping steadily through its musty pages, he allowed himself a brief glance back to the first time he had attempted researching the Fon Belt to this detail. Granted he now had access to Daath's archives, yet even that saving grace seemed to be only helping him kick up dust—as apposed to dirt. Yet so far he had only been in Daath for two days, so who could say what he might find in time, it was the place where he was most likely to find any writings done by Yulia herself; providing, of course, any such writings existed. However, it had been over two thousand years, it was doubtful the originals would have survived for so long even if they did exist. All in all, it looked to be a very fruitless search that would simply end in fieldwork anyway. Although a very dangerous type of fieldwork.

Shutting the musty book in a cloud of dust, the caramel-haired colonel rose from his seat and stretched. He had been down here for goodness only knows how long, it was high time he let his brain think more, and stomach do some of the work. Pulling his glasses off, Jade calmly wiped them free of dust using the corner of his uniform as he made for the long staircase that would take him back to the civilized world of Daath's Cathedral.

Pausing part of the way up the stairs, the fonist glanced back to where his documents still littered the desk. Pivoting on his heel, he descended the stairs once again and reopened to tome that he had been reading. Flipping several pages ahead of where he had closed it, Jade quickly began scanning the page. Something that he had read had suddenly hit him. At first it had only tweaked his interest, but now he suddenly realized what lay in the implications.

Scanning further down the page, the colonel smirked triumphantly as his eyes settled on one paragraph in particular. Why oh why had he not seen it sooner?

"I think I'm going to need to pay Gailardia a little visit…"

* * *

Luke paced the manor is frustration. He had barely been home a week, and already he was bored. Tear had decided to go back to Yulia City when Noelle had departed to take everyone else home. Now he had nothing to do, even despite the newfound freedom that had come into his life after the events of the past two or so years. Over the months of his disappearance, it seemed the life had settled down to its normal flow—without Luke fon Fabre. He had begun to even feel like he had no place in this new world; a new world that had been built at his fault, in part by him…and then without him.

Even Pêre was now gone, having left to live with Guy in Grand Chokmah. As he gazed around the now-empty garden, Luke sighed, maybe he would have to take up gardening…

Walking over to one of the wilting flowerbeds, he gazed down at it dubiously. Maybe this really was not such a good idea after all. He had absolutely no idea what anything was, beyond a few dead plants. How much water did they need? Did they prefer sun, or shade? Why did plants need sun anyway? Did they really need it, or was it just for aesthetic purposes? Selenias did not seem to need the sun, so maybe it really was just for looks. Then again, Selenias were really pretty in the moonlight…so would not other flowers be too?

It was all way beyond him.

Ramas stood stock-still in a doorway leading out to the courtyard, watching as You-Master Luke—he was never going to get used to dropping the 'young'—paced about the area, eventually stopping by a dead flowerbed.

Seeing as the young man had yet to notice him, the serving man smiled sadly, holding his peace. Clearly the boy was preoccupied with his thoughts, as it was not like Luke to miss another's presence.

"Master Luke?" he finally asked, stepping further into the manor's yard.

Luke jumped visibly at the sudden voice that cut through his thoughts. Turning hurriedly, he laid his eyes on a sheepish Ramas.

"Oh, R-Ramas!" he blurted out, blushing slightly at being caught so spaced out. "What is it?"

"We have just received word that your father would like to see you."

"Oh, okay. I'll go to him now, where is he?"

"He has gone to speak with his Majesty, you're to go meet with them at the palace."

Nodding, Luke began walking away from the wilted bed. "Okay, I'll just go on over then," he stated, mystified, walking through the door without even waiting for Ramas' bow of acknowledgment.

As he made his way to his current destination, Luke could not resist a slight frown. Whatever it was that was going on that his father had had to send a servant to get Ramas to get him had to be big.

Then again, everything was big these days.

* * *

Natalia sat rigidly to attention as her father and Duke Fabre sat discussing the events that had transpired over the past few days. A servant has been sent just a few moments before to retrieve the person in question: Luke fon Fabre. His disappearance, and sudden reappearance, had posed a lot of questions to the newly-reformed world.

Blinking her bright, hazel eyes, the princess allowed her own thoughts to wander in search of an answer. Luke's return has been so sudden and unexpected, especially since it was known by a handful that he was, in fact, dying before Eldrant anyway. Yet now he was back, but at what cost? This question plagued the minds of many of the world's most knowledgeable scientists, and its rulers. Somewhere, something had happened, yet nobody really knew what, how, or why. All that was known was that it had happened, somehow, and was nothing short of a miracle.

The blonde princess was shocked out of her thoughts by the sound of the door to the small sitting room opening. Glancing up, Natalia smiled in welcome.

"Luke, how good to see you."

Glancing up from his earnest discussion with Duke Fabre, King Ingobert VI nodded, motioning for Luke to come in.

"Luke, good of you to come, I'm sorry for sending for you so suddenly, it's just…"

"You want more detail, right? About what happened to me?" interrupted the redhead, smiling sadly.

Nodding in confirmation, Duke Fabre allowed a slight frown to grace his lips. "Yes Luke, if you could."

Shaking his head, Luke walked forward and seated himself on one of the room's plush chairs. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure what else there is to tell you…" he admitted with a slight shrug. I don't really remember too much more myself."

"Then why don't you retell the story, not leaving anything out."

Nodding in acquiescence to his uncle's wish, Luke sucked in a deep breath and once again launched into the narrative he had told so many times already.

"As you all know, we fought Van atop Eldrant, and then I remained behind to free Lorelei. Once I had done so, Eldrant began to disintegrate. On further hindsight, I suppose it was because of the sudden imbalance in the fonons in the air that Lorelei caused. Anyway, I just kind of thought I was going to die then and there, as the ground was quite literally crumbling beneath my feet. It was at this time that Lorelei appeared before me and encased me in some sort of protective bubble that it lowered down amidst the wreckage. It was during this time that Asch…joined me. His body began to fall from above and hit my…_shield,_ if you will. I guess Lorelei knew what was going to happen, so it allowed Asch to enter my shield so I could catch him.

Anyway, it was during this time that I realized that _my_ body was also starting to vapourize. It wasn't like before, either, this time I could _feel_ the fonons of my body physically leaving me. It must've been at this time that Lorelei…transferred my soul into Asch's body.

"All I remember after that is waking up in Tataroo Valley with Asch's clothing on and a few new scars; and the memories…

"Then you guys came," he finished, looking pointedly to Natalia.

"But why didn't you come back sooner? You had several months to do so," shot in King Ingobert, an eyebrow slightly raised.

At this Luke just shrugged, a distant look on his face. "See now, that's the funny thing. I only woke up the same day you guys arrived…"

Frowning, Duke Fabre glanced sharply over to his remaining son. "And you didn't tell us this before because…?"

'I…didn't really think it was all that important," replied the redhead in a soft whisper."

"Not that important?! How is you being unconscious—and surviving no less!—for three months, not important?!" Duke Fabre growled out, his irritation mounting.

"Well…it's just that…it was…"

"Luke, is something bothering you?" asked Natalia, her voice quiet.

Shaking his head, Luke spoke quickly, eyes shining with unease. "What? Huh? No! I-I'm fine, really. It's just…you're right. I guess I really never gave any thought to the timing."

"Luke…" Duke Fabre stated calmly, his voice low and dangerous, "you had best not be lying."

When Luke remained silent, staring at the floor, Natalia decided it would be a good time to cut in. "Father, I do believe it is time for lunch."

Immediately sensing his daughter's intent, Ingobert nodded. "Yes, I think you're right. So what do you all say we drop this depressing talk and take get our midday meal?"

Jumping up, Luke nodded eagerly; glad to have an escape route. "Yes, please."

Nodding his agreement, Duke Fabre stood with a small bow to his brother-in-law. "Excellent! I'll get the servants on laying us a spread immediately!"

* * *

_Hey guys…I'm sorry about the long wait, but there has been a lot going on lately. I'm not even going to try to launch into an explanation on it all, just trust me when I say my life likes to fall apart sometimes. And my computer broke too. So yeah, there's a lot going on now, especially since my father was diagnosed with cancer yesterday, so don't expect quick updates. Sorry,_

_Hannah_

_Oh, and I'd like to take this time to say a special thank you to Ashley for…well, you know what girl. _


	6. Smouldering Ashes

_I apologize for being utterly useless lately, guys. This update took about seven months longer than it should have. There's just been a lot going on lately, and I haven't really had the will to write. Sorry. _

_I also apologize for any OoCness that might occur, I haven't played Abyss in a long time. O.O;; Which might also explain things if there are some things that are just wrong. That and writing at three AM. –shifty eyes- I wanted to have it up on June Fourth…really. A fact I forgot until, well, June Third. –sweat- _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy anyway, and maybe a bit of review love? Pwease? -heart-_

* * *

The atmosphere in the Gardios Manor was relaxing as Jade sat, waiting patiently for Guy to return from his 'day job'. The colonel had to admit that the building was very tasteful; not overly elaborate, but far from dull. As per Grand Chokmah style, the prevailing colours consisted of shades of blue, and white, creating a watery experience.

The trim lining the banisters and framing the windows was moderate, yet pleasing to the eyes, having been carved in the shape of waves. Marble floors reflected the light from several lanterns that had been placed about, flickering gently to give the room a flowing appearance as the blues merged together, like waves on the ocean.

As he sat, patiently waiting for Guy in the main hall—he had refused offers to wait elsewhere—the front door banged open, revealing the frazzled figure of the swordsman himself.

"I would tell you to quit your day job…only I suppose you can't."

Guy frowned; just what he wanted first thing after walking in the door, jibes from Jade.

"Jade…what brings you here today?"

"Lovely smell, did your little pets give you problems?" asked Jade, completely ignoring the blond's inquiry.

Guy grunted. Today had not been a good day.

"Yeah, Luke decided to chase after Tear. They got into the garden and found some mud…"

"And I suppose that explains you appearance," Jade stated, indicating the mud-covered clothing the swordsman still wore. "And the smell."

"They didn't want to be caught. They're good at getting what they want…"

"So it would seem. But I suppose that's what you get for walking rappigs for a living."

"Wh-wha? You think I wa—"

"—so Guy, it would seem that Luke is causing problems," Jade continued, ignoring the blond's efforts to explain himself.

Leaping up, Guy began looking around frantically.

"What? Where is he? I swear, if those things followed me home…"

Ignoring Guy's reaction, Jade continued to speak, "coming back like he did, and now all of this."

Guy blinked, "oh…you meant _that_ Luke."

"Honestly Guy, what did you think I was talking about? Rappigs?"

Guy flushed slightly in embarrassment. Jade had won that round.

"…so, did you need something?"

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that Yulia has the answers."

Guy blinked yet again. "What? Uh…okay?"

"Excellent, now that will save me the trouble of telling the others. Make certain you inform them promptly," he informed the other, making to leave as soon as he had finished speaking.

The blond stared, dumbfounded into silence yet again.

"W-wait! You're joking, right?"

Jade sighed, "partially," he replied, stopping.

"Okay, so I'll ask you one more time: what does this have to do with me?"

"Fontech."

"Fontech?" echoed a now even more confused Guy.

"Yulia's Day was the peak of fontech technology."

"Yes, but what does tha—" Guy's eyes widened as he realized what Jade was saying, stopping mid sentence to meet the ruby eyes of the colonel. "Wait, you're saying that the information you've been searching for all this time is—"

"—stored using fontech technology? Yes," Jade finished, reaching up to adjust his glass. "That, dear Guy, is why I need your help. No one in this day has as much knowledge of fontech as you."

"So then I am to assume you want me to return to Daath with you?"

"Exactly."

Guy nodded, "okay, then you go tell Peony while I get ready to depart."

Jade sighed, this would mean that he would have to tell Peony everything himself…

"Very well, I will meet you back here first thing in the morning."

Guy was in the process of voicing his agreement with Jade's plan when a sudden thought struck him.

"Hey, wait! What did you mean by 'partially'?!"

Not bothering to even turn around in his departure, Jade simply raised a hand in a gesture of farewell. Guy was too much fun sometimes.

* * *

Tear lay on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, deep in thought. It felt so weird. Just months ago, Van had still been alive, then, in one fell swoop, she had lost both him and the man she loved…Luke. Now, Luke was back, and yet here she still was stuck in Yulia City, apart from him. Things needed to change.

Rolling over, she set her feet to the floor and pushed herself up. Lying around was certainly not going to get her anywhere. She knew that several investigations were being conducted on Luke's unexpected return, so it was therefore likely that her grandfather had one planned too. Perhaps he would allow her to head it…

Making her way over to his office, she rapped lightly on the door before entering, unsurprised to see Teodoro busy pouring over several stacks of paperwork.

"What is it, Tear?" he asked without bothering to look up.

"Grandfather…" she began, "I was wondering about the investigations into the matter of Luke's reappearance and the problems with the Fon Belt."

"What about them?"

"You were planning on conducting some, right?"

"And if I am?"

"I was hoping you would allow me to be included in the research team."

"Tear…" he stated flatly, looking up for the first time.

"I…I can't stand sitting around here doing nothing when something could be seriously wrong with the Fon Belt…or Luke," she added softly at the end.

Teodoro gazed at his beautiful granddaughter for several moments before sighing. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," she whispered with a small bow before exiting the room.

* * *

Anise, unbeknownst to Jade—or anyone else, for that matter—had decided that she, too was going to help look for information on Lorelei and the Fon Belt. Locking herself away in her room, the former Fon Master Guardian poured dutifully over several of Daath's oldest texts, telling of everything from the discovery of the seventh fonon to the mastery of its power, right down to Yulia's pact with Lorelei itself. Even age-old theories regarding the Fon Belt and similar phenomena were discussed in detail.

All in all it was proving to be a very enlightening reading session, and she had managed to learn quite a few facts that she was certain Jade would be interested in learning too. There was often more credit due to old legends than people realized or acknowledged.

The myth—legend?—behind initial formation of the Fon Belt was something very interesting indeed…

* * *

Luke groaned as he kicked off his boots and flopped down onto his bed. He had spent the majority of the day looking over old records in the Baticul library with several scholars who were eager to learn all that he could tell them of the Fon Belt. Which wasn't much. All Luke knew was that Lorelei had been released into it by his actions, and that that was supposedly a good thing. However, he had learned that the Fon Belt was sensitive to matter, and that it might not take well to a foreign object such as Asch's soul.

The Fon Belt was composed entirely of Fonstones and the other sentiences, such as Lorelei, which were just the physical embodiments of their respective elements. It was really quite simple. The scholars had then sat around discussing possible outcomes, reasons, and consequences for what was happening. Needless to say this was where they lost Luke, who ended up daydreaming for the rest of their talks.

Daydreaming about Tear. Why was it that she had had to leave too? Something just seemed so wrong. After years of traveling together why was it that they were suddenly being forced apart? It was not right! Although he did admit that she had had no real reason to stay beyond him, and she had work to deal with in Yulia City, too. Maybe it was for the best that she had gone home after all, as much as he hated to admit it. He really had nothing to offer her here either. Well, nothing beyond his love anyway. Hopefully someday there would be more, but for now he just had to get back on his feet after so long. Hs life had never really gotten started as his own, either. Having been trying to save the world for as long as he knew who he was.

A sharp rap on the door soon interrupted his thoughts. Without bothering to get up, the redhead simply called for the person to come in.

Natalia stepped into her cousin's room with a faint grimace. Honestly, how many servants did the Fabres have? And Luke _still_ couldn't keep his room clean? Ridiculous.

Ignoring her own disdain, the blonde princess motioned for Luke to follow her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Not bothering to question the girl's motives, Luke climbed tiredly to his feet and stepped back into his boots. He was pretty sure what it was that Natalia wanted anyway.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Natalia finally ventured to speak.

"Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think we can save Asch?" she asked, eyes glowing with fear and uncertainty.

"I…I honestly don't know, Natalia. Everything seems pretty confusing to me right now, to be honest. All I know for sure is that Asch is up there somewhere…" he muttered, pointing up to the Fon Belt. "Whether or not we can get him down is a major issue."

"Natalia simply nodded her understanding. She had been expecting such an answer, yet she had still had to ask. It wasn't comforting, but then again, just two weeks ago she had thought both Asch and Luke dead…so she really had no room to complain. At least one of them was definitely okay.

* * *

Bright and early the following morning, Jade was at the Gardios Manor, waiting patiently for Guy to finally emerge. Honestly, could Guy really not understand the idea of 'first thing'? It was already sunrise and he was still waiting. Lazy nobles.

By the time Guy finally emerged, rubbing sleep from his eyes, the sun was already halfway risen.

"Come Guy, it's time to go," he informed the blond flatly, already making his way over to the docks where Noelle awaited them.

With a tired yawn, Guy trailed after the fonist obediently, too asleep to react any more than that.

When Jade said first thing, he meant first thing…


End file.
